Morrigan
Morrigan Aensland is a succubus video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (or Vampire Savior in Japan.) She appears in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 alongside Felicia and Hsien-Ko. Backstory Morrigan is very vain, and lives for little more than the excitement of battle, although her endings in the games as well as various media show that Morrigan slowly takes up more of her responsibility seriously. She appears as a beautiful woman with long, light green hair, a very revealing top, and bat-like wings on her back and the sides of her head. Morrigan can reshape these wings into spikes and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as using them to shield herself from enemy attacks. Her wings can also separate from her, and form into a cloud of bats. She uses a variety of magical attacks as well. Although Demitri would seem to fill the spot, it is often suggested and implied that Morrigan is the main character of the Darkstalkers series, due to her importance in the overall story as well as her many appearances outside of her game series. She may even be considered the protagonist or something of an anti-hero, since despite her demonic appearance and nature, she is not evil. Morrigan is a succubus and the adopted daughter of Belial Aensland, one of the rulers of the Makai, or "demon world". When she was born, Morrigan was extremely powerful (an "S Class" according to some Japanese source books), so much so that Belial sealed away part of her power, one-third in himself to be returned upon his death, and one-third in a pocket dimension, which eventually became a being of its own, a succubus named Lilith. Without knowing this, Morrigan grew up. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull, and so she visited the human world many times to look for some kind of entertainment. One night, she was drawn to a strange power (later identified as Pyron) and ventured into the human world once again. After she returned from the human world, she was told that Belial had died and that she is the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she keeps avoiding her responsibilities and continues her life as before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle were pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, Morrigan sets off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After she meets Lilith, the two become one again. Gameplay Morrigan has moves based primarily on Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter. Morrigan's Darkness Illusion was the first super move to use the button press sequence (LP, LP, F, LK, HP) that is now commonly associated with the Shun Goku Satsu. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan gains a more distinct style of fighting. She has plenty of options in the air, unlike Ryu or Ken, and is significantly faster then Ryu or Ken. One of the many running jokes (and points of criticism) among fans is that she has had the exact same sprite set as far as Capcom vs. SNK 2 (2001) as she did in the original Darkstalkers (1994). Her sprites looks especially out of place in the Capcom vs. SNK series as they gain a black outline in the borders. Obviously, in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan has a new character model in 3D. Special Attacks *'Soul Fist:' Morrigan's projectile which she can aim to some degree in MvC3 depending on the button used. On the ground, the light and medium versions are fired straight across the screen, and the hard version is fired at an upward 45 degree angle. In the air, the light and medium versions are fired at a downward 45 degree angle, and the hard version is fired straight across. *'Shadow Blade:' Morrigan leaps upwards with one of her shape-shifting wings wrapped around her arm in the general form of a blade, moving horizontally a short distance in the process. This move shares many similarities with one of Ryu's moves, in this case: Shoryuken. The light, medium, and hard versions of this move determine the amount of hits. *'Vector Drain:' Morrigan grabs her opponent, drags him/her into the air by her shape-shifting wings, and slams them into the ground. *'Shell Kick:' Morrigan jumps in the air, and her legs are turned into a drill by her shape-shifting wings. In previous Vs. games, this move used to have a quarter-circle back motion. In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, this move is reduced to the Special button. *'Dash:' Morrigan dashes in the air when her wings turn into a jet booster. *'Flight:' Morrigan hovers in the air with a pink aura. Several bats fly around her until her flight ends. *'Deep Crescendo:' Morrigan high kicks the enemy into the air, which has a blade on the heel. *'Dark Harmonizer:' This is an attack of Morrigan's that is an assist only move in MvC3. Morrigan blows a kiss to her teammate, and when it connects, you gain an extra 30% to your hyper meter. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Soul Eraser:' Morrigan's bats combine into a large laser cannon which Morrigan uses to blast her opponent. You can mash the attack buttons to increase the damage of this attack. This attack is replaced by Finishing Shower in the Vs. games after MvC2. *'Finishing Shower (Level 1):' Morrigan fires a hail of missiles at the opponent, which can be guided to a certain degree using the movement stick / d-pad. *'Silhouette Blade/Shadow Servant (Level 1):' A wave based attack where many shadows pop up to slash the opponent. This attack hits the opponent off the ground. In the last two Vs. games, Lilith appeared as part of the attack animation. This attack was renamed in MvC3. *'Astral Vision (Level 1):' A double appears on other side of the screen and mirrors her every move. This was one of Morrigan's EX Specials in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge and her Dark Force power in Vampire Savior. *'Darkness Illusion (Level 3):' She attacks the opponent with a complex series of hits and kicks alongside a shadow that resembles her, finishing the move by doing greater version of Deep Crescendo in the air, smashing opponent to the ground. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom instead of a mirror image of Morrigan, Lilith appeared on the opponent's opposite side during the attack. In Marvel vs. Capcom 1 and 2, this was a Level 1 Hyper and did less damage, but still was powerful. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * j.H, j.S priority has been slightly increased. * Increased frame advantage after all her throws. * Increased damage of Soul Fist. * Increased untechable time on a normal Soul Fist hit, but time decreases with combo length. * Added new move "Soul Drain." * Decreased total frames for Flight. * Additional hits can be added to Finishing Shower through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song 300px Morrigan's Theme is a remix of her classic theme from Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers' Revenge. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *She was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *In MVC3, her Japanese voice is provided by''' Rie Tanaka', while her english voice is provided by '''Siobhan Flynn'. In the English localization she sports a Scottish accent. * She is one of the last 8 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. * Morrigan's victory quote to Tron and X-23 throw them off as under-aged children who should be "Sleeping at this hour". In addition, her after match win quote to X-23 says "Such a pure and chaste spirit. Oh, the ways in which I could corrupt you..." further demonstrating her ability to sense the feeling of individuals. * Arthur, Thor, and Ghost Rider are the only men whose special conversations throw off Morrigan's seduction for not working. * Morrigan seems to be attracted to Shuma Gorath's "strong" tentacles, saying that she "...hopes the party's just getting started". * Morrigan could possibly be taken from the Irish mythological figure. * Since Morrigan feeds from men's lust, it shows that she can sense the lust feeling from people and other kinds of emotions. Her pre-fight quote to Magneto tells him "Allow me to help release your hate." showing that she can sense his anger and wants to get rid of it by filling it up with lust. * Morrigan was shown alongside Iron Man, to match the theme of both craving constant attraction from members of the opposite sex. In Morrigan's case, she is a succubus, a demon who feeds off the lust of any males who fall to her seductions. * Based on her Win Quote after defeating Ghost Rider, she appears to have some immunity to the psychological effects of the Penance Stare. * Interesting to note is that all the dark stalker characters that apear in MVC3 also apear in Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix aswell as they are the only playable characters from that series in that said game. * The winning screen in UMvC3 for Morrigan depicts her lying on her stomach on a bunch of bats, similar to her sister Lilith's winning pose from Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior). Gallery Morriganmvc.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes Morrigan-marvel.JPG|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Morrigan_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors31.JPG|Morrigan alternate colors in UMvC3 Morrigan_DLC_73387_640screen.jpg Also See Morrigan's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Morrigan's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Morrigan's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Morrigan's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters M Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment